Rule of Reality
by LittleFallenTenshi
Summary: Victoria Knight was a girl who used logic and science to explain the impossible. After being hurled into the Rise Of The Guardian movie, meeting the guardians, making enemy with fear itself, and peaking the interest of a certain Winter Sprite. Victoria isn't so sure what is reality and not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Three years ago only a small light appeared from her window on Christmas Eve night. It was too cold not to have a blanket on her legs. She sat there on her bed reading her favorite novel(Alice's Adventure In Wonderland). Her quiet voice reading aloud a paragraph, a man about in his early 30's was leaning against the girl's doorway. He had black hair, grey eyes, and a tired expression on his face as he watch his daughter read. "Time to go to sleep Victoria." he said. His voice was deep, smooth, and kind.

Victoria raised her eyes from her book, staring at her father with a sad expression. "But Father please, oh please with cherry on top, "pleaded Victoria.

"No Victoria."

"But please Father there's only a few more..."

"Victoria," said Father sternly, as he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath._ 'Damn it! I need some sleep' _he thought.

She sighed. "Fine I'll go to sleep."

"Thanks you Victoria."

"Your welcome Father, Good night."

His face softened. Walking toward his daughter and giving her a kiss on the forehead before tucking her in. "Good night pumpkin, sweet dreams, "he said tenderly.

"Father do you think Santa can help mother?" questioned Victoria. She had written to Santa a letter, telling him that she only wanted for Christmas for her mother to get well. _Please let my wish come true'_ she thought.

Father walked toward the doorway, turning off the lights of the little 13-years-old girl's room. "Well of course he will Pumpkin, now go to sleep." He told his daughter giving her a smile before exiting the room.

"I hope so father I hope so..." Victoria whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hey Everyone!

This is my first fanfic so please give me some creative advise to improve my story also please no flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

Today was the day that Mother would come home from the hospital. I should probably explain the reasoning for my mother to be in the hospital. Well you see Mother has breast cancer which I found out it can be treated with surgery,but it may not be successful(not good). So I'm hoping that Santa will be able to help Mother succeed in the surgery so she can come home. I know Santa is going to help Mother because I've been really good this year.

"Mother's coming home, Mother's coming home!" She yelled running down the hallway to her father's study.

Tori swung the door open and ran to her father. His back was facing her. He was was sitting on his rocking chair with his body facing the window.

"Father, where Mother's? Fath-Father what's wrong?" Tori asked her father when she saw his sad expression and his blood shot eyes. It seemed that he had been crying for a period of time.

"Sweet little Victoria. I'm sorry but...Mother won't be coming home anytime soon," he said softly turning his body toward her. Soon he began to tremble and silently cry.

Although I am young for my age, I understand what my father meant. My mother wouldn't be coming home anytime soon because she was... was... dead. I began to silently weep, questioning the world what I had done to deserve this? Mother was a kind woman. She was always able to fill in the space for Father when Father was on his business trips. She was the glue of the family. Now without...no this can't happen! Mother can't be dead! This is Christmas, Today Santa could make a miracle happen! He has too!

Father raises his head giving her a smile, trying to reassure her. He leans toward her giving her a gentle kiss to on her forehead. "Victoria dear, I'm sorry but Santa... can't do anything if he isn't real," he said from his seat. He rose from his chair, patted her on the head, before leaving the room.

I was feeling so hurt that Mother was truly gone. I felt betrayed that my parents had lied to me,but also sad that Santa was only an imagination,never once was the Santa I had believed in real! I guess I had come to a realization that Santa was only made to bring children curiosity, wonder,and joy for this holiday. Although I just can't...can't believe he was never once real! That he was just my imagination. I felt something wet run down my cheek. I touched my flushed pink cheeks, feeling the evidence that I have been crying. My tears were real, but not Santa! Santa didn't save my mother!

Life can be so cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later a girl no older then 15-years-old was walking home with her friend. This girl had short dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, and big brown eyes with a tannish skin tone. She wore clothing that you would consider rather simple and tomboyish. Her name was Victoria Knight (Tori for short), and her friend Savannah Ross was the opposite. Savannah had long wavy blond platinum hair and big blue eyes. She wore clothing that was fancier and girly.

Crossing her arms, Tori said lazily, "Man, I still can't believe school is finally over."

"Hello! Tori, you do know we still have next year right?" Savannah replied, hands on her hips.

"Hello! Savannah, of course I do." She said, copying Savannah's pose.

Wearing a annoyed expression, Savannah whacked Tori on the head yelling angrily, "Oh! Ya can't go mimicking me. Only I get to mimic people!"

Holding her head. "OW! THAT HURT YA KNOW!"

"Hello of course it would my little friend. Hey look there! My house gotta go! See ya!" Savannah sang cheerfully, running into her house before facing the brunette's wrath .

Raising her fists toward her friend, face red as a tomato."HEY I'M ONLY A FEW INCHES SHORTER THEN YOU, BESIDE I GREW A FEW INCHES...hey Savannah...still there...  
Savannah...you're not there are ya...**G****AMMIT**!"

"That's low oh so terribly low. Bringing my height into this how dare she! Why someday I'll find something against ya someday Savannah some-OW,DAMMIT YOU BLOODY ROCK!" Tori yelled, holding her knee after accidently tripping over a rock.

"Dang that butt." Tori grumbled, getting back on her feet. She began to walk toward her house looking around to see that it was beginning to get dark.

_Man better take the shortcut or else Poppa gonna have a fit._ She told herself.

Tori turned on her heels and began to walk into the forest.

_Beside who knows maybe I'll find a adventure while on my_ _way_ she reassured herself. Liking the idea, a grin appeared on her face.

Though our little Victoria didn't know at this time, but when she first took her steps into the forest. Everything would change as her fate had been decided...decided...by a very dear friend of ours.

* * *

Hope you like it

Remember creative advice are allowed!


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay this may have not been a good idea._She thoughted

It had been a few minutes sinces she had first walked into the forest, but to Tori it felt like it been hours. The sun had began to set and soon it would be too dark for her to find her had thought about calling her dad,but there was no signal so the idea wasn't much good.

Exhausted,Tori let her legs rest before walking again."Man, I don't know how long till I find my way out of this damn forest." Tori said, rubbing her feet before getting back on her feets once more.

She was tired,hungry, and hell to this she was going to find her way out of this forest no matter what. Nothing was going to get on her way especially when food is involved.

_Beautifal,delicous food soon you will be mine!_Her mouth began to water as the thought of father making his famous gumbo and no way was she going to let it get cold.

Her head held high with a determine expression she raises one of her fist toward the sky yelling out."No way am I going to miss out on this ya got that!"

She had known it wasn't a good idea to run without knowing where to go,but this was an emergency food was on the to run to who knows where,she halted her steps when she heard a laughter behind her.

She turned around to only see a small man, the thing that was the most suprising to her was that he was glowing literally glowing for pete she had to admit he was stinken adorable._Look at him who could resist to not pinch those adorable chipmunk cheeks_.She thoughted,but that soon change when she realized this man could be her ticket out of this evil forest.

"Sir may I ask if you could help me find my way home." Tori asked politely,she knew it was a bad idea to ask this complete stranger for he could even lead her off a cliff for pete sake,but Tori was truely desperete and wanted to get home quick.

The little man nodded,urging her to follow him as he begans to walk frontward.

Catching up to him,she yells out"Wait mister don't you need to know what street it on though!"

The man turns his head toward the girl only to answer with a warm smile._Strange...difinitely a strange man_ didn't know why,but for some reason she felt as though she could trust this follows the man not knowing what would happen if she does so...

Half an Hour Later

_Man I hope we get there soon._Tori thoughted,in a half an hour she had got in to know the little man who goes by the name had explain that he came into the forest to come looking for never told the person name ,but she didn't press further the question even though it did spike her curiosity.

"Hey MIM are we there yet" Tori asked.

MIM stopped dead on his track making Tori accidently bumped into stumbles backward her arms waving around to keep her balance before asking."Why did we stop."

He turn his body toward her giving her a smile before pointing her toward her destination.

"Really we're there!" Tori said excitedly,a big smile appears on her face as she exam the path.

_Kinda dark I wonder if MIM is right._Tori thoughted,she turns her head toward MIM giving her a worried expression."Are ya sure MIM."She asked.

He nodded his head never letting the smile leave for a second.

Tori sighed before heading into the turned her head toward MIM giving him a small wave before bidding farewell to the small man._See ya little man._She thoughted,turning her head toward the path once more.

Walking into the forest till no longer could MIM see turn his back,walking toward the opposite had wish Tori good luck on her journey as she would be in for a suprise when she reaches the end of the path.

_Be strong dear Victoria._He thoughted before fading into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Hope everyone like it!


End file.
